


示好

by azuhafang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuhafang/pseuds/azuhafang
Summary: 「有些話我……不太好意思大庭廣眾下直說，如果你不介意的話，李德警探，就以上次我對你無禮相待的地點作為起始，我想向你道歉跟做些補償舉措。」配對是康納x蓋文, 關於蓋文日常作死/ 康納日常計策的小短篇
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 4





	示好

雖說康納在被馬庫斯轉化後才正式變為異常仿生人，蓋文卻從來都覺得那虛與委蛇的仿生人，打從一開始就是個超級大異常。

「喂，異常塑膠，」

風和日麗的一天，所有事情如常，蓋文冷嘲熱諷的態度亦然。不同的點在於：第一，他大發慈悲為康納取了一個新的綽號；第二，這該死的假惺惺安德森小狗居然還有臉回來9667分局上班。

康納依然坐在漢克對面的空桌。他瞥了蓋文一眼，卻視若無睹地回去繼續盯著電腦螢幕。

這理所當然讓蓋文氣炸了。「喂，我在叫你，臭塑膠！異常化把你的聽力搞壞了，還是直接壞了腦子？」他大步流星到康納桌前，拍案怒號。

「在你使用正確的方式稱呼我之前，我是不會理會你的，李德警探。」康納淡然道，語氣與神情都跟覺醒前一樣單板到刻意。

「哦操，」蓋文吃驚。漢克不在，這狗仗人勢的傢伙也敢這個態度？不過此時脖子後的一陣鈍痛倒是提醒了他，康納還真的是敢。他沉下臉色，冷冷一笑，「好啊，異常塑膠想要一個好聽的別稱。告訴我，你想要我怎麼叫你呢，塑膠？」

此番對話當然也傳進了一旁其他警員耳裡，所有人為明哲保身佯裝視而不見，只有好心腸的年輕黑人警官猶猶豫豫地開口：「呃，蓋文，我勸你不要……」

「閉嘴，克里斯。來啊告訴我啊，怎麼叫你才會滿意呢？烤吐司機？異常塑膠？塑膠小狗？塑料屁眼？塑料屌？」

終於，康納仰起頭直視蓋文，妃紅薄唇尾端揚起微不可見的弧度，「方便跟我再去一趟證物室嗎，李德警探？」問歸問，他徑直起身，禮節彬彬地朝地下室方向攤平一隻手，作勢請蓋文先行。

「為什麼？你他媽想怎樣？」蓋文下意識一手跳上後頸，戒備地問。

「有些話我……不太好意思大庭廣眾下直說，」康納低垂下褐色腦袋與眼簾。「如果你不介意的話，李德警探，就以上次我對你無禮相待的地點作為起始，我想向你道歉跟做些補償舉措。」

原本滿腹怒火的蓋文似乎對於康納這種姿態十分受用。敢情這小白臉仿生人異常後也開始懂得上下關係，知道要搖尾乞憐討好前輩了啊？他哼笑一聲，得意洋洋昂首闊步於康納之前。

因此他完全漏看了從廁所回來的漢克震撼難平的表情、克里斯送終般的默哀目光、整個辦公室冷汗不已的肅穆氛圍，以及康納嘴邊毫不掩飾的壞笑、還有向來把領結束緊的手這次卻反其道而行地將其弄鬆。

「要叫我什麼？」

「哈啊——啊——停、停下來——」

「應該叫我什麼，蓋文？」

「我、我——嗚——」

除了領結，還有別的什麼也被弄鬆了，不可描述。

「警探仿生人到底他媽的為什麼要配備那種兇器！！！！！」

後頸跟後庭都在痛的蓋文趴在床上崩潰嘶吼。

稍早沒機會，現在克里斯也再不忍心告訴蓋文，當他還在家裡休養時，辦公室不少同僚有目共睹有耳共聞的一幕。

『你說你裝了新的伊甸組件？』漢克不自覺視線向下飄去，又趕緊拉回來。

『以及對應的程式。』康納從搭檔的辦公桌邊櫃挪動屁股下來，『畢竟李德警探那麼常對我產生情慾生理反應，我怎麼忍心讓他失望。』他眨了下右眼。

『說得好像蓋文那小子會承認，還會願意跟你……呃……嗯。』

『你忘記我的主要功能之一嗎？副隊長。談判可是我的專長。下一次李德警探再來對我「示好」時，我會讓他願意的。』

『……』

克里斯嘆息著拍了拍蓋文的肩膀後就離開他家。天曉得這次蓋文又要請幾天假來休養生息了。


End file.
